


Come and Rescue Me

by biochemfreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemfreak/pseuds/biochemfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is kidnapped by the unsub and later rescued by the team. After being rescued reader is pampered by her lovers Aaron and Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Criminal Minds even though I wish I did. Chapter one is rated teen while chapter 2 will be smut.

Damn it! You knew you shouldn’t have left the station on your own. You and the team had been called to Fargo, North Dakota by the local sheriff after there had been four dead women found on the outskirts of town. The women had been raped and pentagrams had been carved onto almost every inch of their skin. The team had been extremely protective of you due to the fact that the woman all looked like you. You appreciated the sentiment but you were starting to feel stifled by their overprotectiveness. You had just gone outside for a quick breather when you felt the cold barrel of a gun against you temple. “Scream and I’ll blow your brains out,” hissed the unsub. He grabbed your arm in a bruising grip and dragged you towards a blue van. Shoving you into the beak seat he slammed the butt of the gun into your head knocking you out cold. You drifted off into oblivion as the unsub drove you away from the station, your last thoughts on your two lovers.

Inside the station Spencer worriedly glanced around the station before he strode over to Hotch. “Aaron,” he whispered. “Have you seen (Y/N)? I don’t see her anywhere inside the station.” Spencer nervously clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly. Aaron shook his head and walked over to the rest of the team. “Have any of you seen (Y/N) lately?” The team all shook their heads and exchanged worried looks. The Sheriff walked in and was asked the same question. “No I haven’t,” he said “but I’ll go ask my men.” The Sheriff walked out of the room and the team quickly moved in closer to Hotch and Reid. “How long have you noticed her missing?” asked Rossi. Hotch turned to Spencer and raised an eyebrow. “Around 10 minutes,” said Spencer. The Sheriff came rushing back into the room, “One of the deputies said he saw Agent (Y/N) walking outside around 30 minutes ago, and shortly after that he saw a blue van quickly leaving the parking lot.” “Shit!” yelled Derek as he punched the wall. “He has (Y/N)!” “Calm down. We will do everything to get (Y/N) back-” Hotch was interrupted by his phone ringing. “Hotch here.” “Sir! I found out the connection between the women! They all worked with a man named Johnathan McNamen at one time. He was in prison for aggravated assault and rape for 5 years, but he got out on good behavior three months ago. Also, his mother passed away a month ago.” Garcia blurted out. “That must have been his stressor.” said Emily. “I’m sending his home address to your phones now” “Good job Garcia,” said Hotch. “Thanks boss. Garcia out!” “Alright everyone let’s go!” yelled Hotch as he rushed towards the door, the team and the Sheriff’s department right behind him.

You woke to a terrible headache keeping your eyes closed for the time being. You realized you were tied down to a bed and you’re limbs felt like wet cold noodles. You strained your ears trying to hear if the unsub was in the room with you. You heard a slow exhale in the corner of the room and your body immediately tensed up. “Oh beautiful, I know you’re awake!” sang the unsub. He slowly stroked your (h/c) hair and you felt a shiver of revulsion go through your body. “I’m going to have so much fun carving you up!” he cackled. You started to hyperventilate as you felt the blade of the knife cut into your skin. You refused to scream and give the unsub any pleasure. You could feel yourself starting to lose consciousness at the amount of blood you were losing. The last thing you heard before you completely blacked out was the sound of a door splintering from its hinges.  
Hotch, Spencer, and Rossi had jumped into one of the SUVs and speed out of the parking lot. Everyone on the team knew the three of you were lovers, and as long as you guys were happy no one had a problem with it. Hotch took a sharp left turn slamming Spencer and Rossi into the side of the SUV. “Aaron, I understand you are worried about (Y/N), we all are, but you won’t do her any good if you get us killed on the way there,” said Rossi. Aaron eased off the gas slightly and Rossi let out a breath of relief. Spencer sat in the back seat trying not to break down completely, but tears were beginning to stream down his face. “Spence,” Aaron called out and looked into the rear view mirror making eye contact with Spencer, “we will save her. We will save her, take her home, and everything will be okay.” Spencer reached up and stroked Aaron’s cheek. “Thanks babe that’s exactly what I needed to hear,” whispered Spencer. Aaron whipped into the driveway of Johnathan’s house and the three of them jumped out of the SUV guns out. Derek pulled the other SUV into the driveway shortly afterward with the rest of the team and the local police force pulling alongside. “Alright Prentiss and Morgan go around back, JJ and Rossi on the side, and the rest of us will go in through the front,” shouted Aaron. Everyone nodded their heads and crept alongside the house. Aaron reached the front door and slowly turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open and the SWAT team rushed into the house. All the rooms were cleared except for the basement. All of the sudden Aaron and Spencer heard a cackle from below their feet. Aaron immediately saw red. He turned to the basement door, and without a second thought kicked down the door. He ran down the steps with Spencer right behind him seeing the unsub carving into their beloved “FBI!” shouted Aaron. “Put down the knife!” The unsub just smiled at him and raised the knife above his head. A shot behind Aaron rang out and hit the unsub right between the eyes. 

Aaron turned to Spencer who was holding his gun with shaking hands and grabbed on to his wrist. The two of them ran over to you and assessed the damage. “Spencer try and stop the bleeding while I untie (Y/N),” Aaron bit out. Spencer began to take off his tie while Aaron began to undo the knots. “You guys okay?” yelled Derek as he rushed down the stairs. “Yeah get the EMTs here as quickly as possible,” Aaron yelled back. JJ and Emily ran down the stairs and began to help Aaron and Spencer. “How is (Y/N)?” asked Emily. “She’s breathing and it looks like there hasn’t been that much blood loss,” Spencer responded. Aaron picked you up and carried you up the stairs placing you on the gurney sitting outside the front door. “Aaron, you and Spencer go in the ambulance with (Y/N), the rest of us will meet you at the hospital,” said Rossi. Aaron and Spencer both nodded at him and followed you into the ambulance. As the ambulance pulled into the road the rest of the team slowly climbed into the SUVs and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Everyone was relieved the unsub was dead, but they were all worried about you.


End file.
